starwarsnewversefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Snape
Angel Eric Snape(40BBY-) was borned on Alderaan and comes from the Royal Houses of Thul and Vandron He helds the titles Duke of Sennex Sector and Alderaan and Senator of Alderaan and he is the current and 1st Leader of the Rebel Allience as also one of the founders of the R.A.His father was from Thul and his mother from the Vandron.By that mix Angel has one of the most powerfull House coming in the galaxy. The Ancient Houses *'House Vandron' was considered to be the first among equals of the Ancient Houses that ruled the Senex Sector. It was the oldest and most noble of the Houses, and named for the founder of the Senex-Juvex, Thull Vandron.[1] Its homeworld was Karfeddion, and shared the planet Asmeru with House Elegin. As of 33 BBY, it was ruled by Lord Crueya Vandron(grandfather of Angel) and his wife Lady Theala(grandmother o Angel).House Vandron owned a sizable naval fleet, containing Tikiar fighters and Dreadnaught cruisers. House Vandron sustained itself by selling its agricultural produce, breeding and selling the Human and Ossan slaves that worked said agriculture, and using its fleet for extortion and piracy. *The House of Thul was a noble house of Alderaan, and owners of Bornaryn Trading. Only a few members of the family were offworld when Alderaan was destroyed.By the time Angel was the only on the House he had placed the Bornaryn under his friends,loyal pals control and was taking the profits. Early Years Angel was borned on Alderaan on 41BBY.He comes from the combination of House of Thuls and Vandorns.His father L.T.Lesdraid was the Senator of Alderaan from 68BBY to 49BBY.His mother was the only child of Lord Crueya Vandron ruler of Sennex Sector.His godafather was Bail Organa.So his family had perfect relations with the house of Organa also making them powerfull. From the first years of his life Angel was rised within the best conditions and learned the manners of a gentleman.He was sent to Alderaan Private High Elementary at the age of 4 and within the 12 years there until his 16 Angel had risen in popularity among boys who wanted to be like him and girls who wanted to be with him. He was always seen with some other kids around him and even had settled up his gang the Dark Angels.A party of 5 boys with he as leader to organize pranks and other misschiefs in the Elementary making their teachers furious. Nevertheless Angel was a top student and was seen many times getting speeches to other students.For that potential he had his teachers suggested his parents to sent him on the Theed University to study Law and Politics on Naboo. Theed years While first arriving on Theed Angel was surprised of the stracture of Naboo society wich to-day he admires.He got in the Law and Politics school of Theed at the age of 16 on 25BBY. From his first year he shown his high family coming to everyone making him one of the most popular figures in the class. He was also a favorite student to his proffessors.The Dark Angels were even live in Theed as Angel had settled them up with 4 new members and again him as leader.In the Student Council elections on 23BBY Angel and his gang won and he was elected President of the Theed Student Council. From his first days many girls were always seen around him and he even had relationships with many of them.He was the role model for boys and a item of passion for the girls. But he never left the work he had there to graduate within the 6 years and nevertheless his popularity and girl affairs was considered one of the most clever and smart high grade students on his class. Something that was proven in his last year on 19BBY at the end of Clone Wars Angel had also completed his studies and graduated first in his class with a grade 9.68 out of 10. Return to Alderaan and Ruler of Sennex Sector When he finished his University Angel stayed for some months in Naboo which society he wanted to study more carefully. After that he returned to Alderaan and found out that his father was executed by Imperials(because the Empire had come in power)for aiding Jedis. But Angel didnt fall in sadness.He took the title Duke of Sennex Sector and Alderaan with responsibilty of what did that meant. He controled the family traiding compay by supervising only and taking profits as his studys werent enough to control an engineering company.He also ruled the Senex Sector with success in his time the sector came up in power and was free of intense Empire control. Senator of Alderaan While on 19BBY the galaxy was fallen into a Sith Empire Bail Organa Angels godfather believed he would be usefull of serving the poeple of alderaan into an Imperial Senate. For that reason he resigned.He thought that his godson woul love to take the position as his studys were what excacltly needed for Senator and his father was also. Angel took the position with joy because he believed he could get out of Alderaana nd Sennex rulling and could see new places....but with responisbility also. In Imperial Senate he does everything he cans to slow the Imperials with any ligitemet way as his feelings for a rebellion and anger for his father execution were big. Order of Royal Houses and Dutchess Presentation When he set up his own house(Snape House)Angel still held the title of Duke under the new system of Order Royal Houses.He was infact elected from the other Houses as Representative of Alderaan Royal Houses in the 4 annual meetings of all representatives from Order with Emperor Palpatine himslef. He also held every 3 months the 3MONTHS meetings just before the big annual 4 meetings with Emperor.While informed of Bail Organa about Rebellion moves. On 18BBY the Jedi Taryn K'Sharyn was presented as Dutchess on Alderaan an Angel met the young Dutchess in a meeting betwenn he Tarkin,Organa and her.In that conversation he managed to help her avoid bad questions frm the Moff. Torture meeting with Moff Tera Toreblada Just after the meeting Taryn andAngel having been more close now would head to Corellia because Angel had to meet with CEC of Corellia Engineering Corporation behalfof Bail Organa to speak on rebellion basis and Taryn wanted to escort him on her unseen form in case of danger. But crazy Moff of Corellia Toreblada had other plans for the young Senator.She ordered her agents immiedtly bring him over to her for questioning.And just after lading with his private fleet shuttle Angel got kinda arrested and to her brougt to her! She hold him god and after he tried to get away he tied him in a chair....Then the torture started.....He was not willing to speak and spoke to her calm calling her a nothing pretending something....in return...he got his flesh out of his face...his hand stubbed and foul of her nails wound....and his left leg also deeply stubbed...all with vibroblada and after all that she spitted on him and his face and dark clothes became red...at the end he started crying as the pain was great! He then got saved by Taryn just before she kills him with a diversion...he then flly revored on bacta tank.....But he also learned that Tera killed his father!After that Angel wanted more and more to get against Empire....and her! Planing to take Presidency of Imperial Senate After Halle Burtoni resigned her position on 18BBY from President of the Imperial Senate as Kamino would go outside Empire with Emperor allow signal Angel got to aim the position....he was seeing that with that position he would won more senators and systems into revolting in time....set up a further network!A bigger network for a possible Rebellion..... He put apply in the voting and he had many possibilites of winning as Alderaan was powerfull sector and he had support of Centrality,Mon Mothma and Naboo sector.....and Mid Rim.... Leader of the Rebel Allience The next day after his torture meeting with Toreblade Angel met with other important people on Naboo Lake Retreat to disguss the possible formation of a Rebel Allience.After a long meeting with Tundra Dowmeia,Queen of Naboo,Eirik Gullstone,Mon Mothma,Bail Organa,Weira Dungeron,Taryn K'asharyn the Rebel Allience was formed. Angel was appointed by the other members as the 1st Leader of the Rebel Allience and took the duties to coordinate all the other members and the other 2 leaders Queen Avondale and Tundra Dowmeia.By this move Angel could have great fame if the R.A. would suceed and teribble fortune if they would fail. Physical Apperance Angel is tall and slender, with sleek, shimmering, silver blond hair and cold, light grey eyes. He has a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features.He many times is considered to strong resemble his father. His gentle appearence made him a passion for girls from a young age. Personality Angel a rare combination of 2 great ancient royal houses has great sense of gentle and he is considered a well mannered royal young man. His gentle manners and stylish appearence have made him to be considered a man everyone want near them. He is ambitious and greatly angry for the Empire which he dislikes.He has a nice heart but also cold feelings to others many times and never lets out his feelings easily. He is also master of speech handling and get slip away in political debates with great gentle manner. He also has a sense of humour and is considered rather pleasent company. Accesories and Clothing Angels favorite colours is dark.Black costumes are always great fit in his slender figure with genlte combed blond hair. He is always formally dressed and perfectly mannered. He also carries a elegant blaster pistol in case it would be needed. Statistics *Date of Birth-41BBY *Homeworld-Alderaan *Height-1,85cm *Weight-64Kg *Hair Colour-Blonde *Eye Colour-Light Grey *Rank-Duke of Sennex Sector and Alderaan,Senator of Alderaan *Affiliations-Republlic,Empire,Imperial Senate,Thul and Vandron Houses,Alderaan,Rebellion *Affiliations(persons)-Bail Organa,Taryn K;Sharyn *Weapon-Blaster Pistol Category:Rebel Category:Male Category:Characters